Pinky Promise
by JasmineGreen23
Summary: When change happens, relationship shift, connections snap and heart break. Will Brittany and Santana be able to hold on to each other once change hits them in the head?  M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first go at a fanfic, hope you like it, kinda popped into my head, I have a few stories that could come off of this, including a Brittnay Santana match up...well actually all of them end up with a B+S= forever!

Please review :) thanks for reading!

It was a warm afternoon on the fourth of July 1996 when a five year old Santana Lopez met a certain Brittany Pierce and one Quinn Fabray while terrorising a boy who had dared to climb _her _climbing frame. It was that afternoon that the terrible two and the lovely Brittany had become the best of friends.

**SPOV**

"Hey! What are you doing! That's my climbing frame, get down now! Or I swear you'll regret it!" an indignant five year old yelled at the top of her voice. The small boy who had climbed up in order to impress the queen of the playground turned his head round to see who was squeaking at him. On seeing a little girl, the boy sneered.

"What are you going to do about it, you're just a _girl_."

Less than a minute later, two mothers came rushing to break up a fight that had started beneath the climbing frame.

"ARRRRRGH, let me at him, I'm gonna kick his little butt in!" The little girl growled. Furiously trying to get pass the grips of her mother to the little boy,who promptly burst into tears and clung to his mother for dear life.

**BPOV**

A young blonde was sitting in the sandbox trying to figure out whether sand really was cloud poop, like the boy with the crayon in his nose had said, she looked up to see the commotion under the climbing frame, she witnessed a young girl with skin that she thought looked like caramel straddling a young boy, one hand holding the scruff of his shirt, the other pulled back threatening to punch him and was shouting "Take it back!" over and over.

Brittany considered the girl for a while, tilting her head. After deliberating for some moments and decided she was indeed going to make friends with the scary girl - who was now pouting on a bench, arms crossed after being scolded by her mother. The young blonde bounced and skipped to the bench with the scary girl on it and decided that they were going to be the best of friends from there on.

**QPOV**

Quinn Fabray was sitting on the roundabout surveying all that was hers, the young girls sitting on either side of her, "the terrible twins" as they known as, were rambling on about how awesome it is that they were friends with the girl (Quinn) who ruled the playground. As she blocked out their insistent droning she spotted a squabble that was occurring beneath the climbing frame and her eyebrows knit together, she couldn't see who was pinning Noah Puckerman but she could see that he was cowering beneath the culprit who seemed to be a girl.

Quinn had never seen anyone in the playground quite so scared of a girl...let alone Noah Puckerman, the resident bully on site. She must have this girl on her side Quinn thought, she'd come in very useful if the kids from the east park came looking for a fight. However the feiry troublemaker was talking to Brittany Pierce, the girl who was always either dancing by herself, even though no one was playing music, or asking weird questions like "Can ducks breath fire?" because she was adamant that they could. And so Quinn would wait for the perfect moment to add the scary girl to her gang, from that moment on she knew they'd be the best of friends.

**SPOV**

_Stupid little punk _Santana Lopez fumed; the little buttface thought that he could climb _her_ climbing frame and then insult her by saying that she couldn't do anything about it because she was a girl! _If you ask me, he was asking for it_ she sniped in her head. And _she _had gotten told off! So she'd sit here on the bench and glare at her mother until she had to admit that she had been completely wrong and that Santana was completely in the right and bought her a great big ice cream to make up for her horrendous mistake...with strawberry sauce.

A young blonde girl bounced her way towards Santana smiling hugely; she stops with a start and sticks her hand out, her feet kicking up a little dust. "I'm Brittany." the blonde announces.

Santana flicked her glare from the girls face to her hand thinking wishfully that if she glared hard enough the girl will leave her alone to sulk in peace, but the annoying blonde keeps her hand there for a whole 5 minutes, and with a huff Santana gives up and shakes the offering hand.

"Santana." she pouts.

"It's nice to meet you, Santana, that's a pretty name." the blonde grins, curtsies, twirls then tilts her head considering Santana, her eyes cloud over for a moment then shakes her head and smiles.

"Let's go on the swings!" Brittany decides, grabs Santana's hand and drags her towards the swings. Santana comes along begrudgingly it's not like she has a choice the blonde is freakishly strong, but she likes the fact Brittany likes her and smirks as a thought pops into her head, digging her heels into the ground, pulling on the blonde's arm with all her might making her stop.

Brittany frowns, turns and pouts "Don't you like me?" The blonde looks so disheartened that Santana almost feels bad for stopping. The once fiery troublemaker turns soft and gooey at the sight of the saddened blonde. Santana grabs the taller girls hands and squeezes them, the blonde looks up. "I do." the shorter girl proclaims, smiles and uses her thumb to stroke away the blonde's frown

"Race you?" she suggests, Brittany beams and turns on the spot and sprints towards the swings, Santana grins massively and runs after the blonde. And from then on Santana promised that they'd be the best of friends...and Santana Lopez never breaks a promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking Promises

**Hey you guys, thanks for the lovely reviews/favs and such :) heres the next chapter, enjoy, if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to add, I'm a big girl, I can take it. Hit me! **

**Review review review**

**Chapter 2**

**SPOV**

And indeed Santana Lopez never breaks a promise, even if it means breaking her best friend's heart.

"Mmm, I love your sweet lady kisses." Brittany sighs underneath the Latina.

"Uh huh, it's a nice break from all that scissoring." Santana jokes

She loved kissing Brittany, not only did it make her feel warmer and happier then she did withany other guys she's made out with,but kissing Brittany made Santana feel right, complete. However, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, it would only encourage Brittany and right now, Santana just wanted the opposite of that, she just wanted to protect the blonde, and that had always come first and foremost in the Latina's mind.

"You know, we should do a duet together." The blonde suggests, Santana rolled her eyes, that's just what she didn't need. It would only make S-

"First off there is a lot of talking going on and I wants to get my mack on." The dark haired girl trys to avert Brittany's train of thought. Hoping that the blonde would be distracted by the trail of kisses she was making down her the taller girls neck, across her collarbone and under her jaw.

"I was think Melissa Ethridge's "Come To My Window." This wasn't good, Brittany was adamant about this, subtlety wasn't working, regretting it instantly Santana snapped.

"And second,I'm not making out with you because I love you." Lies, all lies. "And I want to have your lady babies, Puck's been in the slammer for 12 whole hours, and I'm like a lizard, if I don't have something warm under me, I can't digest my food." Thinking on her feet, tying up her hair she blurts out lies that will throw the blondeof the tracks completely. She couldn't have Brittany flaunting their closeness, she was trying to protect her, she really was, if it gets out that their "friendship" was more that, just that, a friendship. It could destroy both of them...

**SPOV**

_"S!" Sue yells across the changing room, causing Santana to stop pulling up her skirt to turn. "My office, you've got 1 minute and 3 seconds, or you're off the squad, and we don't want that do we?" She sneers and waddles off._

_"Crap." Santana rakes her skirt up, and quickly struggles into her top._

_"San, why's Sue mad at you?" Brittany ponders._

_"I don't know B, but I'll tell you just as soon as I get out, kay?" Santana smiles patiently at the blonde._

_"But...how will I get to my next class...what is my next class?" Brittany looks seriously lost._

_Santana chuckles at her best friends dizziness, "Q's waiting for us outside, she'll take you to your class, which is AP History." Santana states, looks around quickly, and sneaks a swift peck on the blondes lips. The sweet taste of coconut and vanilla on her tongue. Stuffing the last bits of gym kit in her bag, she rushes off to Sue's before she gets killed...or worse._

_Sucking in a deep breath and turning the knob, Santana enters the Dragon's Lair - or Sue's office, whatever. _

_"4 seconds to spare S, not good enough. Take a seat." Sue orders, slipping on her spectacles. "I think I know why you're here -" _

_"Actually I have - "_

_"you're here because something has come to my attention that is highly disturbing and strangely erotic at the same time." Sue interrupts, not knowing what the hell to say to that Santana ops for silence._

_Sue stands and goes to the window overlooking the sports field, pulls down one of the shutters with her forefinger, spy-style. "I want to read you an extract of something I wrote in my journal." She monotones, her back to Santana._

_"April 16th." She spins quickly facing the Latina " Today Schuster smiled and greeted me in the corridor, I have thought of 67 separate ways to torture him for daring to do this, one of which involves a sharpened axe, of which is stored in the girls changing room, as I walk towards the changing room beating the world record for amount of consecutive slushies thrown, I see two of my best cheerleaders touching each other in an intimate nature, I found this repulsive so proceeded to throw up in one Rachel Berry's hair without her noticing. I am deeply saddened by this Journal, and believe that I will either have to kick them off my squad or expose their unnatural sexual preferences in an embarrassing and highly destructive way. I haven't decided which course to take, but I shall update you on any changes."_

_"Wait...what?" she knew exactly what Sue was talking about, she had caught Brittany and herself kissing by her locker, they thought that they were alone, but Sue'd been there, Sue had witnessed them together, and now she was threatening to expose them._

_"Don't play dumb with me, Portia. You know I'm talking about you and B, together, in your sacreligous sins!" _

_"Nice alliteration Coach, didn't have you down as a bible basher." Santana didn't stand for _

_anyone insulting her, let alone Brittany._

_Coach Sylvester took off her spectacles slowly, looking straight at Santana, walked over, not breaking eye contact, and bent over to see eye to eye with the Latina._

_"I'm going to get straight to the point, McDonald. You and Ellen will stop all shenanigans. Or you can kiss Cheerios goodbye, and that means no college, and no life." Sue spews, Santana cringing away from the venom in her Coach's hot breath. "And that counts for the both of you." _

_Sylvester straightens, sucks in a deep breath, puts on her glasses once more meanders to her desk chair and sits down._

_The brunette sat there dumbstruck, she couldn't be kicked off the Cheerios, it was her whole life, it was the only that was going to get her out of this hellhole called Lima. And Brittany, the Cheerios was a part of her, the blonde would be lost without it. _

_"Are you still here?" the older woman monotones. Not looking up from her desk._

_Santana pushes her chair back, grabbed her bag and exited the room quietly, closing the door behind her._

**BPOV **

The blonde noticed that her friend was unusually quiet and had try to comfort her. She slipped her hand under the cafeteria table to entwine with the brunettes but Santana had just flinched, mumbled something that sounded like "bathroom" and stalked off. Leaving the taller girl completely lost in what to do.

**SPOV**

Shaking her self mentally, Santana tried to concentrate on her Spanish work, and pushed the recent memory from her mind. She had gone over and over it in her mind, and she always ended up with the same answer. She would have to stay away from Brittany.

This was easier said then done, there was a physical attraction between the two girl, in not only the manner of sexual (that much was obvious) but the countless times the two had shared a bed, sleeping back to back, furthest away from each other as possible but had always woken up face to face, holding each others hand to their chests, or holding each other driving bad dreams and all the worries and stresses of their lives with the comfort of each other. They were constantly touching, whether it be linking pinkies (a substitute for holding hands in public), stroking one anothers forearms or simply light contact, a brush of the hand, a touch on the small of the back, tucking the stray hairs behind ears.

The two were inseperable and it was evidentally clear to everyone.

So no matter how hard she tried Santana knew she wouldn't be able to keep away from Brittany it was like stopping the tide coming in, or the earth rotating around the sun.

But right now, it was break Brittany and her own hearts.

Or destroy their futures.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tingles

**Hey guys sorry for being a terrible horrible author and not update NEARLY as quickly as I should have, life has been HELL and my teacher have decided that I should, from this point on, live , breathe and eat homework. I know and also I had a SERIOUS case of writers block until BAM this happened.**

***many a viable excuse later***

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, we are progressing to Britanna I promise, just putting the back story up.**

**Review, review, review.**

**LOVE**

**

* * *

**

5 years ago

Age: 13

**SPOV**

Santana sat on the swing feeling dejected and alone, more so then ever before, she had been, yet again, kicked out of her house for being a "wicked child" and "following the path of Satan" yahdah yahdah.

You see the Latina's parent were the devote Christian type. Now don't get her wrong, she thought that having a religion was great and it's fantastic to have one, but she didn't appreciate it being shoved down her throat. _Much like a penis _Santana snickered in her head. That was just the kind of "evil" thoughts that her parents disapproved of.

Why was she sat on a swing, at 6 o' clock in the evening, feeling extremely sorry for herself?

Well...

_"Mom, I don't want to wear this, I look like a nun, in fact I _can't _wear this." Santana whined, frowning at her image in the mirror._

_"There is absolutely nothing wrong with that, you are decently covered and I'm sure and lovely young _boy_ will be sure to find you very attractive." Her mother scolded._

_This was ridiculous, she had only said "that girl over there with the blonde hair and blue eyes is very pretty, huh, mom?" and now her stupid mom freaks out every time she so much as glances at a girl. She didn't like _girls_, that's ridiculous, she liked boys...'cause that's normal...right?_

_A few hours later..._

_"Listen mom, it's just a girls sleepover, we're gonna watch a movie, eat popcorn and corn dogs and talk about, I dunno...boys and stuff. You know, sleepover stuff!" Santana sighed repeating herself for the billionth time._

_"I won't have you going there...looking at girls in there scantily clad outfits and probably touching each other and god forbid sleeping with each other!" Her mother clutched at her heart as if she was suggesting mass genocide._

_The brunettes infamous temper flared, she was sick of these accusations, her mother and father stifling her, locking her up as if she were some sort of animal! It was ridiculous she couldn't even go to her best friend Quinn's sleepover. It was _the party of the year!

_"Jesus _fucking _Christ mom, I'm not gay! Okay! I'm not going to be touching girls or whatever the hell you think I'm going to do. This fucking stupid!" Oh shit. Did that just come out? _

_There was a sickening moment of silence before a loud clap of skin on skin contact reverberated throughout the room. Her mother's dark eyes were full of unabashed fury, her nostrils flared uncontrollably. Santana was scared, you'd have to be stupid to not have been. But she still couldn't believe that her mother, her own mother, had slapped her._

_"You will not blaspheme or curse in this house, you are a disappointment to your father and I. And I cannot stand for you to be in this house any longer, get out." The older woman spoke slowly and incredibly calmly, eerily so. _

_Santana brought her hand to her cheek, unable to think of anything to say._

_"_Get. Out." _her mother hissed._

_And she had ran, ran until she couldn't breathe, until her muscles screamed for her to stop, her eyes were blurred from unshed tears, and somehow had ended up in the park. The park where she had first met her two best friends in the whole wide world, Quinn Fabray and...Brittany Pierce. _

_She wondered over to the swings, plopped herself down, catching her breath and furiously swiping the tears away._

And that's how she ended up staring morosely at the dusty floor wondering if she did go back to her house, would her parents let her in?

Santana kicked some dust up with her right foot while rubbing her left cheek, which still smarted when she touched it and started humming, Santana had always loved singing she did it to calm her down, or to express how she felt, if she was happy she'd sing, if she were sad, she'd sing.

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family_

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally.

"You have a pretty voice Sanny." a voice interrupted, Santana's head whipped up, she hadn't seen the blonde approach, hell she didn't even know how long she'd been there.

"Hey Britt." The brunette attempted a smile, but was pretty sure she just looked somewhat constipated. She didn't feel much like smiling.

Seeming to sense her friends sadness Brittany, frowned, pouted and grabbed the Latina's wrists and pulling her into a huge bear hug.

"Don't be sad San, when you're sad, I'm sad." the blonde pulled back tears in her eyes, pouted slightly at her friend.

Santana had the overwhelming urge to kiss the blondes pouting lips, and pushed herself out of Brittany's embrace to resist. However as she saw the blondes face fell the Latina grabbed her hands as penance for moving away.

"Don't be sad B, there's no need to be. It's not your parents who are utter douchebags." the brunette growled the last word.

"What happened Sanny, did you steal their car again?" Brittany scolded.

"No! And I didn't _steal _the car, I merely took it for a test drive to make sure it was safe, would want my darling rentals to die in a car crash now would we?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Santana! No matter how horrible your parents are, you shouldn't say that!" the taller girl tugged sharply on the brunettes arms, frowning.

Santana looked down ashamed, sometimes Brittany could be the voice of reason and truth "You're right B, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"That's okay, as long as you didn't mean it." The blonde quickly peck her friend on the cheek and skipped off shouting "Come on let's go to mine, Bug's Life is on!" over her shoulder grinning like an idiot.

Santana traced the place where her friend kissed her, it tingled, and she didn't think it was because of her mother's slap. The area felt better because of it, the dark feelings she had been feeling after her mother's attack, were beggining to disipate from the area where the kiss had been.

She had felt something when Brittany kissed her, she felt, happy, warm, content, all the things she never felt with her parents, she felt...safe. Yes, she always felt safe with Brittany by her side.

And so Santana vowed to make sure Brittany felt safe, always.

The Latina ran after the blonde, tagging her on the arm as she bowled past her "Race you there!" she hollered.

"No fair you had a head start!" the blonde hooted, as she bolted after her friend.

Things were better with Brittany


	4. Chapter 4: Duets

**ARGH sorry this took so long SERIOUS writers block! If you guys have any ideas on things you'd like to include in this...as in flashbacks to the past, type things, 'cause I have something juicy coming up in the plot just you wait and see ;) **

**LOVE **

**review review review...or don't that's cool**

**SPOV**

Santana was waiting impatiently for the Asian twins to hurry up and get their song on, she fidgeted on her chair trying to distract herself from reaching out and punching Artie in the face as Brittany rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, hurry up, I need to get myself to Breadsticks." She sneered.

Brittany whiped around glaring at Santana "Don't count on it." as a few seconds passed her glare melted and softened.

"I'm still mad at you, but you're so hot." Brittany frowned at Santana, then turned her attention to Artie again.

The latter part of Brittany's comment made her smirk but it was the former that made her sad, she was having the hardest time staying away from Brittany, but she knew that if she let up Sue would chew her ass out

She really did want to do a duet with Brittany, because she loved the girl and it made the blonde beam when they sang together (seriously you'd think the sun was shining out her ass) , but again this would only encourage Brittany.

_It's for her, because of her, I'm doing it for her _Santana chanted in her head, it was her mantra to keep her from giving in to Brittany.

She saw the blonde push the cripple out of the choir room laughing merrily (pass the bucket, please) and an idea, she smirked at her somewhat dasteredly plan and went to her locker waiting for Brittany to go the dance studio before lunch to practice, leaving Artie all alone and allowing Santana to put Plan Break-up-Wheels-and-the-love-of-her-life into action.

She saw Brittany bend down to give the cripple a peck on the lips, it was ridiculous just how jealous that made the Latina, her blood seemed to ignite in her viens and the simple sight, she was having doubts about going through with her plan, but upon witnessing the two kissing she pushed them aside and quickly strided over to the boy.

Coming up along side him she blurted " She's using you for your voice, that's the only reason she had sex with you." She finished with a sneer. Hand on hip.

"But how do you know that?" Artie questioned.

The brunette turned finding the nearest guy, if she knew Brittany at all, this would work. She spotted an extremely ordinary guy and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned.

"Hi, excuse me, do you know Brittany?" she enquired.

_Work work work please work _she pleaded in her head. Keeping a neutral expression.

"Cheerioes Brittany?" the guy asked.

Santana nodded,_ for the love of all thats holy let this work_

"Yeah, we had sex." If she could have, she would have double fist pumped screaming _yeah _at the top of her lungs in the middle of the cafeteria, but celebrations at her ingenuity was for later, so Santana settled for a condecending/triumphant smile.

She leaned down towards the boy "Now I don't mean to be a bitch."

She crouched down to his level, sneering "Well, yeah, actually I do, but the only thing you can give her..."

Looking at him straight in the eye Sue Sylvester style finished (in her best bitch voice).

"Is super choice parking."

It was a low blow, real low, even for Santana, but she couldn't stand it, him being with Brittany, her best friend, the one girl she would walk to hell and back for. If she couldn't be with her, no one could.

She smirked and left the boy disheartened and broken.

Santana felt bad, really bad, and she _never_ felt bad for doing something bitchy, but after seeing Artie break up with Brittany and just how sad Brittany looked after that (yes she may have been looking at the two whilst hid behind a locker, no she was not a stalker...well not really) she couldn't help feeling guilty. Right now she knew that Brittany was sat in Breadsticks...alone. The dancer had been bragging about how she was practicing how to push the meatball across the plate with her nose just like 'The Lady and The Tramp' and how excited she was to do it.

It broke her heart to she her best friend so miserable.

"ARGH!" Santana raked her fingers through her hair and threw her arm across her eyes, attempting to shut out the world.

She lay there for a few moments and a grin slowly tugged at her lips, she had been in the same postition the first time her and Brittany had first locked lips, it was unexpected, sweet...in a 'this is kind of awkward' way.

_Age: 15_

_"URGH! Just leave. Me. Alone!" Santana screamed at her idiotic parents, yes she knew she's was throwing a tantrum, no she didn't care that she looked like a petulant little brat and yes she was going to slam the door as hard as she could._

_The Latina threw herself on to bed, shoved her head deep into the pillows and screamed to her hearts content, then pulled her face out. She rolled onto her back tears rolling down the side of her face, she readjusted her pillow giving it a few more punches then it deserved and lay back down and threw her right arm over her eyes._

_After a few moments of mumbling under her breath and many a curse thrown at her parents she heard a faint tap. _

Tap tap tap.

_She frowned choosing to ignore it, it was probably her dog scratching at the door._

Tap tap tap tap.

_The taps were more persistant now, she frowned turning her head to the door, extremely unladylike she rolled out of bed grumbling all the way, flung the door open to shoo her dog away. To find nothing there._

_"Looking for someone else to scream at?" Her brother Luca sneered, god he was such an ass._

_"Hijo de puta." Santana snarled sticking her middle finger up._

_Luca laughed "Hey, she's your mother too, so you pretty much insulted yourself, perra!" _

_"You're such a douchebag, you know that?" Santana sighed and closed the door. _

_She went back to her bed, aiming to sleep when her phone bleeped at her. She walked over to it begrudingly and picked it up, she really didn't want to speak to anyone._

_Looking at the caller ID she saw it was Brittany and small smile settled on her face as she put the phone to her ear "Hey B, whats up?" _

_"Could you let me in, it's not fun anymore." Santana could practically hear the blondes pout forming on her face, but that still didn't give her a clue to what on earth the blonde was talking about. _

_"B, what the hell are you talking about?" she enquired bewildered._

_"The window." Brittany replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Wha-" the brunette swung round to see the taller girl crouching outside her window waving at her with one hand, phone in the other hand. "What. The. Hell?" _

_Santana rushed over to the window to let her friend in, the blonde nimbly climbed into the bedroom and danced over to the bed, while Santana closed the window._

_She turned to face her friend, Brittany had picked up a picture of herself and was looking at it intently, the blonde lifted a finger and traced the picture. She looked up to see Santana watching her and blushed while putting the picture back._

_"You-"_

_"It's fr-"_

_They both started, and laughed nervously._

_"You go first B." Santana offered with a smile._

_The blonde simply shook her head, patted the spot next to her and said, "Nope, you first."_

_Santana sighed plopped down next to her friend and crossed her legs "I was just saying its from a horse riding competition, it's the first time I ever won anything, well, anything that wasn't a egg and spoon race." She flopped herself back onto the bed, Brittany followed soon after. _

_"I didn't know you rode horses...are they like big dogs?" the taller girl queried._

_Santana chuckled and turned so they were facing each other "Yeah, kinda like big dogs." _

_"What were you going to say?" the Latina frowned._

_Brittany smiled her dreamy smile and stuck her finger out to smooth the frown line in between the brunettes eyebrows "I was just going to say you're very pretty Sanny." She trailed her finger down the girls nose, across her cheek, passing dangerously close to her lips and then to her chin where she lifted her finger off._

_Santana missed the girls touch immediately, gah, if her parents walked in now, she'd be out of the house quicker then you could say "hypocrites"._

_They were still riding her about everything and anything, her grade slip to under an A she gets punished, she skips a cheer practice she gets punished, she says a word wrong she gets punished. All of that and they don't give a crap that her older brother Luca is going around smoking weed in his room, having sex with any girl that is the tinyest bit willing and partying like there is no tomorrow. But _no _she's the one who gets all the crap._

_"Why are you sad Sanny?" Brittany pouts, oh how Santana wants to close the distance and kiss those soft lips, replace the pout with a smile, to see what the blonde taste like._

_"I'm okay B, it's just my _parents."_ the last word is venomous, she really dispised her parents._

_"Talk to me San, I'm a good listener." she says that last bit with a dazzling smile._

_How could she deny this girl anything. _

_"Well" the brunette starts with a sigh. "I just can't stand how they judge me for every little thing I do, they're are constantly breathing down my neck, making sure my grades aren't slipping, making sure that I'm not off galavanting with any boys, or god forbid partying and drinking" She sneers, heavy on the sarcasm "They're such hypocrites Luca's off doing that all the time and yet I'M the one they're checking up on, I swear if they paid one bit of attention to what he's doing and not want I'm doing then they'd see that I'm not the one whose doing all the crap, he is. I mean its ridiculous I haven't done anything wrong and it's like i'm this evil litle shi-" _

_Brittany pressed her lips against Santanas in a soft, quick peck, it could have been witnessed as a friendly peck between friends but it was more, it had more behind it there was...passion, underlying but there none the less._

_Santana gasped and blinked at her friend._

_"You're ranting, you looked like your head was going to pop off." the blonde smiles "I had to stop you, for your own safety." she shrugs, looking down._

_Santana had two choices. _

_One: Laugh and say thank you, and quickly divert their talk onto something utterly different._

_Or_

_Two: She could put a finger under Brittany's chin and pull her gaze to her own and kiss her again._

_After much diliberation ( or none at all ) she chose option two, for the hell of it, she was Santana she could do anything she god damn wanted to! Right?_

_Then why the hell was her hand shaking like a bitch? So uncool._

_Hell to this!_

_"Brit, look at me." She spoke softly._

_The blonde lifted her head slowly to meet the brunettes gaze, and slowly Santana bent her head down to meet the taller girls lips, this time it wasn't unexpected so she had a chance to really feel Brittany's lips against hers. _

_They molded together perfectly, the blondes bottom lip bigger then the top perfect for nibbling on, they were sweet tasting and soft, so soft. Not like that stupid Puckerman's his were chapped and his kiss was sloppy and messy, and just plain crap. This, this here, should have been Santana's first kiss. _

_Brittany's hand came up to tangle in the Latina's dark locks, while Santana placed hers on on the blondes waist slowly caressing her side._

_Too soon air was needed and they broke the kiss, breathing deeply. _

_"That was..." Santana attempted._

_"Good?" Brittany offered._

_"Yes, very good." the brunette agreed with a smile. _

_They both leaned in again, when a beep went off and the Latina frowned. Whilst Brittany looked bewildered._

_"Is that you're phone?" the shorter girl asked._

_Brittany sat up looking around, and found her phone on the dresser, she unlocked it and found a message. _

B, baby, it's time to come home, wish Santana goodnight - Mom

_Santana read the text over her friends shoulder, and sighed._

_"Home time already?" the Latina joked._

_The blonde turned and pouted "Yeah." The look was so adorable that she just had to kiss her, and gave the taller girl a little peck on the lips._

_"It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Santana smiled._

_"Promise?" Brittany frowned. Santana nodded._

_The taller girl bounded to the door in order to leave._

_"Urr, B?" Santana interuptted._

_"Yeah, Sanny?" the blonde grinned._

_"My parents don't know you're here remember, you came through the window." the brunette chuckled._

_The girl frowned trying to remember, and as realisation hit her she bounded over to the window pull Santana along. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow B, please don't get lost!" the Latina stage whispered. _

_"I won't San, see you tomorrow." the blonde shouted. _

_"SHHHHH!" the brunette exclaimed waving her hands like a manic as if she was swatting away the sound._

_"Oops." the blonde giggled "Sorry!" she whispered dramatically. And skipped down the street._

_"That girl will be the death of me." Santana grumbled good naturedly as she lent her head on the window._

"I've got to see her." Santana shot up.

She had decided right then that had to see Brittany, she didn't care what Sue said, she was Santana fuckin' Lopez she could do whatever the hell she wanted to do. She rushed over to her dresser picked up her phone and car keys, went to put her phone in her pocket, but she was still wearing her Cheerioes uniform.

No time to change, she flug her door open thundered down the stairs, shouting "going to the grocery store!" or something to that extent and flew out of the house.

She rammed the gear stick in reverse and pulled out of the drive, Breadsticks was less than 10 minutes away, Brittany would still be there, but just in case, she whipped out her phone. Dialing Brittany's number while glancing at the road. And put the phone to her ear.

"B, hey, it's me." She exclaimed.

"Who's me?" Brittany asked confused.

"No, it's me Santana." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh...what do you want?" She said after a long pause.

Santana sucked in a breath, gathering her courage "Are you still at Breadsticks, 'cause we need to talk, I've been an idiot and nothing but horrible to you and I just really want t- Shit." Santana had run a red light in her rush, she gunned it hoping she'd make it in time.

What she didn't see is a 18 wheeler carriering down the road heading straight for her.

"Look I'm on my way I jus-"

All Brittany heard was the sound of Santana's terrified scream and the blood curdling sound of crushing metal, it was so loud the people in the booth next to her heard it.

"San?" Brittany asked tentitively.

No answer.

"Santana?" Brittany croaked out. "Oh god."

**( I'm horrid I know, got to have you begging for more right ;) )**


	5. Chapter 5: Superman

**Oh my giddy aunt I love you guys so much right now, so much.**

**I love the reviews! I love listening to your responses, no joke I squeal everytime I get a review. Every. Time.**

**But!**

**I'm guessing you guys are hating on me right now for leaving it at such a cliff hanger, but I am UBER excited and I LOVE that you guys are too. I am really excited to take this story in this direction Quinn is going to be featuring in this a lot more now, but there will forever be Brittana so do you darlings worry **

**LOVE **

**Review, review review :)**

**SPOV**

_Ow...ow on so many levels_ Santana grumbled in her head. She was hurting now, really really hurting, hurting so so so so bad, she felt like she had been run over by a monster truck then trampled on by a stampede of horses and then beaten to a pulp by Muhammad Ali and Mike Tyson all at the same time.

Dammit she couldn't even open her eyes, why was she like this, she tried to go back but all she came up with was fuzz, fuzz and a bit more fuzz.

Because she couldn't open her eyes, Santana threw her other senses out, first trying to hear something...anything, but she could only hear muffled conversations and no matter what she tried she just heard mumbling voices.

Next she tried to feel where the hell she was, but as soon as she tried to move pain flared like an angry beast _everywhere, _from the top of her head to the sole of her foot she hurt. It hurt so bad that tears began to swim behind her eyelids.

_Right, so that options out _the Latina reasoned.

She then tried to smell, yes, that's ridiculous, but she thought if she could smell something maybe that would clue her into where she was. She she brought in a deep breath, ouch too deep, a searing pain on her left side came about. After breathing in sharp pants to try and work through the pain, she tried again slower this time round. However this time when she tried to breathe in something was obnoxiously blocking her nose. Enabling her from taking in any scents at all.

_This isn't even funny _she fumed silently.

And so she just lay there in what must have been some kind of sensory deprivation tank, paralysed by pain whenever she so much as moved her little toe, pondering on what to do next. The brunette came up with diddly squat so resided with dreaming.

**BPOV**

Brittany Pierce was sat in Triumph Hospital Lima, Ohio, looking down at what could only be described as human road kill bandaged, gauzed, splinted together. Her brain literally could not process that this was Santana, Santana was indestructible, her very own superhero, just like Superman.

But she was there in a full body cast, not moving, hardly breathing, strapped up to so many wires she looked like a robot and she had a weird machine bleeping next to her. Her mother had said that it was to make sure that Sanny's heart was okay.

_Why would her heart not be okay_ Brittany wondered.

The blonde flopped down on the chair next to her friend and tucked her legs under her. She saw a bag of clothes under the hospital bed and she made a reach for it, she pulled out Santana's Superman crew neck jumper and held it in her hand. Santana was her Superman, but now she was broken so Brittany pulled it on over her Cheerios uniform, inhaling Santana's vanilla, mango and spices scent and held it in her lungs, until she forced it out in a gust.

"You see Sanny, I'm going to be Superman, and you're going to be Lois, see." The blonde pointed to her chest were the "S" proudly announced itself.

There was no response from the brunette and it started to sink in, that Santana was hurt, real bad, and Brittany couldn't do anything to make it better. No amount of kisses or jokes could make the Latina heal quicker. Tears started to burn in her eyes, and soon Brittany felt them roll down her face in bucket loads, she gripped on to Santana bandaged hand for dear life.

"Please get better Sanny, I don't- I can't- I- I- " her breath blew out in a sob, the blonde sat there holding the hand sobbing for what seemed like hours until she fell asleep, still hold her best friends hand.

**QPOV**

_This guy was such a geek, and adorable geek, but a geek none the less. Quinn had gone against her better judgement and officially made this a date with Sam, but it was okay, because this time, she was going to make a ridiculous mess out of it, she was going to depend on him so heavily that he becomes her life, she was going to take things slow, do it properly this time. _

_She wasn't going out with him to climb a social ladder, she wasn't going out with him because she wanted attention, or for just some form of contact that wasn't from her overbearing mother or her drunk of a dad._

_No, she was going out with him because she liked him, no matter how geeky he was or that he puts lemon juice in his hair to make him look 'cooler' or that he gave her a promise ring after knowing her a few weeks. Even though he was a geek, he was her kind of geek._

_And that is why she was officially on a date with Sam._

_"So how many times have you actually seen Avatar?" Quinn raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow._

_Sam's eyes widened briefly then looked down and mumbled "Siftum."_

_"Sorry I didn't quite hear that." Quinn pushed, smirking._

_The blonde boy squirmed in his seat, clear his throat and looked up and replied "Sixteen...sixteen times." then coughed and gave her a lopsided grin that made her stomach do a slight flip._

_"You. Are. Such a geek." she announced plainly. A smile tugging at her lips._

_"Yeah, I am but you lo-" Sam stopped abruptly, while Quinn froze in lifting her fork to her mouth._

_From the booth behind them they heard a scream that made Quinn's very heart freeze, and a cold sweat form on the nape of her neck. _

_"San?" she heard from behind her._

_**Oh god, no, don't let that be her, no, please **__not her Quinn prayed._

_"Santana?" Brittany's voice quivered and broke. _

_"Oh god." The two blondes said at the same time._

_From that moment on everything went kind of fast motion, both Sam and Quinn lunged out of their respective seats, and rounded on Brittany, Quinn snatched the phone from Brittany and put it to her ear. _

_"Santana? S? Answer me!" Quinn pleaded quickly. After a few moments of nothing she shoved the phone in her pocket. "Shit!" The blonde then took Brittany's almost comatose face in her hands and looked her straight in the face and asked "B, listen to me, Brittany look at me, what was Santana doing? What did she say?" the Head cheerio fired the questions rapidly at her, speaking in short bursts._

_"S- She- She was driving here, she was- she was coming to see me." Brittany spoke slowly, she sounded so child like it broke Quinn's heart, but there wasn't time. _

_The Head Cheerio pulled the taller blonde out of the booth and half dragged her towards Sam's truck and threw her in the back seat_

_After having to strap Brittany in as the blonde was incapable of doing such actions, she swung around the car and jumped into the passenger seat next to Sam. Pinching the bridge of her nose sucking in a deep breath, attempting to slow down her madly beating heart and her whirling mind._

_"St. Ritas?" Sam suggested, that was the main Hospital at the closest one to where they were now, but Quinn knew Santana wouldn't be there._

_"Triumph." The two blonde girls replied at the same time._

_"What?" Sam asked baffled, looking at Quinn, then to Brittany and back to his date._

_Sam looked exactly like a cartoon character, and would have laughed if they weren't in the present situation they were in._

_"Santana's parents insist on have Private care, you know, so the priest can come and save your soul and shit, "only the best for the sacrilegious shits" she used to say." the cheerleader smiled softly at the memory_

_**she's not dead yet! get a move on **__the ever sensible voice in Quinn's head screamed._

_"Shit, hurry, we need to go to North West Street where it crosses with Robb Avenue!" she fires at Sam, whilst doing her seatbelt._

_He slams the car in reverse and exits the Breadsticks parking lot leaving only the smell of burnt rubber and the sound of squealing tires._

_"How do you know that's where she'll be?" the boy enquires giving the cheerleader a sidelong glance._

_"This is Santana we're talking about, she'd only take the fastest route." the girl shrugs._

_The boy nods taking a left down Elm and gunning down the straight, in the distance the threesome hear the wailing of sirens._

_**God let her be okay, please let her be okay **__the cheerleader prayed with all her might._

_They had arrived as the ambulance was pulling away, so they quickly did a U turn to head towards Triumph Hospital. _

_They bulldozed through the queue to the receptionist and Quinn put on her Head Cheerleader voice and demanded to see their friend, after torturous minutes the receptionist looked up and said "She's in surgery you're going to have to wait." Quinn had collapsed in fits of sobs into Sam's stunned arms. And Brittany had just stood there, uncomprehending._

_They had guided Brittany into the waiting room, Quinn had been unable to sit for longer than 30 seconds and proceeded to wear a line in the floor via her incessant pacing. They had waited four hours, four hours of pure hell. In which the three girls parents had arrived, Sam had reluctantly left after Quinn persuaded him and Quinn's mom had left to get all the girls overnight bags. _

_When the surgeon entered to explain to Santana's parents what had happened and how the surgery had gone the blonde had studied the parents' face, the Latina's father Ignacio's face had gone from worried to scared to angry to shocked and finally to pained in a matter of seconds. Santana's mother on the other hand went from worried to disappointed and stayed that way through-out the entire conversation. _

_Ignacio came up to the to girls and took each of the hands and explained what had happened Quinn had gasped as he recounted that an 18 wheeler had collided with the back of Santana's Hyundai and had pretty much wrapped itself the cab of the truck, her hand flew up to her mouth as he told her that she had to be cut out of the vehicle as the car was so totalled they couldn't even see if there was anyone in the car. And the tears rolled freely down her face as he relayed the injuries "punctured lung", "4 broken ribs" "shattered left side" "2 broken discs" "broken right femur" "third degree burn on the right upper arm" but it was the last one that brought out the uncontrollable sobs "She has massive head trauma, Quinn, they don't even know if she'll wake up from the induced coma." Ignacio leant his head down as his tears fell down his face._

_Even if she did wake up, Santana was going to be a vegetable. She would be bed ridden for god knows how long while she heals, but who knows what's going to happen afterwards, would she be able to walk?_

_Would she be able to come back to school?_

_Would she even be able to lead a normal life?_

Quinn was standing outside the door to Santana's private room, she peered through window and saw Brittany slumped over Santana's hand gripping to it like there was no tomorrow. She opened the door quietly and slipped in. She saw that Brittany was wearing Santana's Superman jumper that Quinn had bought her on her 16th birthday. Brittany always called San her "Superhero" and thought it would be funny to tease the girl about it, surprisingly Santana had adored it and wore it to sleep or when she was having one of those "fat" days and just wanted to chill.

Her eyes raked over Santana's battered form, Santana's left leg was in a full cast and was being held up in a sling attached to the ceiling and had metal fastening protruding from the sides of the cast, her whole left arm was in a cast as was the top half of her right leg, from under the knee to where her leg joined her hip. Quinn could see that under the brunettes tank top her stomach was gauzed and could see the stains of blood colouring some of it bright red, her right arm was also gauzed from her shoulder to her elbow, she had some cuts and sickly looking bruises on her forearm. But was worst of all was the Latina's face, the whole of the top of her head was wrapped to no end in bandage, both her eyes were black and blue and swollen shut, her bottom lip was split and bleeding slowly, she had deep gashes on her right cheek and a long cut from the bridge of her nose to the end of her left cheek that was riddled with stitches. She had a plastic tube running across her face, some of it entering her nostrils, she had wires attached to her left, right and centre, that were then attached to many a technical medical machine.

Basically Santana looked like she hadn't been in the car at all, and the truck had just run into her, and then reversed and ran over her again.

It made her heart break to think that this was actually her friend under all the bandages. She slowly made her way to Brittany to take her home after a long night. They'd come see Santana in the morning. The doctors said that she's awake and was stable but in a very heavily sedated state.

The blonde stroked Brittany's her softly and called her name in a lilting tone as her mother used to when she was a child. Slowly but surely Brittany came around and peered at Quinn with heavy lids, she looked so child-like a sad smile pulled at her lips.

"Come on Honey, we've got to go, we'll come see her tomorrow, okay." she explained gently

"I don't want to leave her." the blonde pouted. Looking at her best friend sadly.

"I know, Hon, but she'll still be here tomorrow, I promise." Quinn coaxed her friend.

Brittany sighed "Okay, Quinnie." She gave the Latina's hand a squeeze and got up.

Quinn put her arm around her friends waist and began to pull her towards the door when the heard a soft groan. The two blondes froze.

Was that? Quinn turned her head to see the Latina shaking her head minutely and her eyes straining to open.

They stayed frozen for a second longer, before the two flew over to the bed, grabbing the closest part of Santana they could find.

"Sanny?"

"Santana?"

The two exclaimed.

Santana opened her eyes and lucidly looked around the room, before her eyes settled on Quinn and incomprehension was written all over her face, then she slid her gaze to Brittany where her eyebrows furrowed as best they could in their present state as if she were trying to remember something she had forgotten.

She then looked down at herself and her eyes widened "Whap ver heww happwend tu meh?" She attempted as best she could. "Wherw ver heww am I?" she looked around the room.

"'nd who ver heww are yoo?" Santana exclaimed looking at Quinn and Brittany respectively.

"Santana, it's me, Quinn, and that's Brittany, we're your best friends, you were in a car crash, and you're in the hospital know. Remember?" Quinn responded.

The brunette looked at the two for a long moment "No, I down't." she licked her lips, trying to speak more eloquently " And I have never met you in my life." She said straight faced.

Quinn gasped "Oh my god."

Santana had forgotten.

**(Please don't hate me TOO much, I know I'm killing you with these cliff hangers, I know, but look, look how quickly I updated! Thank you to each and every one of you who reviewed! And to answer the question of am I getting a Beta, I will be doing soon, so hopefully, my spelling/grammar mistakes shall disappear soon.**

**Let the hate ensue! **

**LOVE :D )**


	6. Chapter 6: Forgetful

**(Thank you SO SO SO SO SO much for the reviews, honestly they are my drug and I ****swear to you, those reviews were the best Christmas present I got, but shhh ****don't tell my mother!****So a shout out to dsan85, pong (adored your comment), Quiroz, caferacer, ****leyton426, MrsZoe, wkgreen, gleerulesx (love the name), bxupong and Glee1122!**

**I hope you guys had an AWESOME Christmas, and have a fantastic new year :).**

**Review Review Review**

**LOVE)**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

Post Traumatic Amnesia - A loss of memory that occurs immediately after serious brain injury, loss of memory may continue for weeks or months dependant on the person and the severity of the injury.

_In short, my brain is fucked_ Santana seethed.

"So how long am I going to be stuck like this?" the Latina snapped at the doctor.

He was dressed in his blue scrubs and his poncy white lab coat over the top. He had a clip on badge stating his name - Andrew Summers - and a picture of him grinning like a fool. His hair was salt and pepper. More salt than pepper though, Santana noted, and it was tousled like an old time movie star.

He was attractive, had a dazzling smile - perfect even, unnaturally white teeth- his face flawless apart from small laugh lines at the crease of his ice blue eyes. He even had that slight stubble that drove women wild. All in all, he was the perfect man, and Santana should have wanted to jump him right there and then, or at least flirt outrageously.

But for some reason, he just rubbed her completely the wrong way. She just couldn't stand the guy. Her eyes flicked over to her mother and father. Her mother stoic as ever, but her Papi just looked plain worried. It made her heart warm at little, that at least one of her parents gave a damn about her.

"And how come I remember my mom and dad, but not any of the people who claim to be my friends? Why is it when I look at them, and they beg me to remember who they are and recite these amazing memories, but I just draw a blank? Huh? Wanna give me a little insight into that?" she growled towards the doctor, her head down, hiding the tears that burned in her eyes.

"Amnesia is a very random thing, sometimes you might only forget a certain time period in your life, sometimes you might just forget what happened in the accident or in your case, it may go further back and wipe out many years of your life." he explains patronizingly.

She gave him a sarcastic smirk "Yay for me."

"I know it's hard mija." Her Papi came to stand next to her, and placed his big warm hand on her cheek wiping away the stray tear rolling down with his thumb.

"Is the amnesia permanent, Doctor?"

"There is no way to tell, I'm sorry." Doesn't he just look so damn charming and vulnerable and shit. "Santana will have to go through psychotherapy to try and retrieve any lost memories and also makes sure her brain is stimulated after having such trauma inflicted upon it. She'll also have to go through extensive physiotherapy to ensure all her injuries are healed properly and in working order."

"Well isn't my life going to be just fan-fucking-tastic." the Latina mutters.

"Language, Santana!" Her mother snaps. If looks could kill. "Thank you very much, Doctor Summers, but I think Santana's father and I need to have a talk with our daughter."

"I understand Mrs. Lopez." he gives her a dazzling smile and sweeps out.

The brunette scoffs as soon as he leaves "So frickin' charming." Her brows furrow.

_Major_ deja vu.

"Santana Carlita Lopez, you will not swear in a public place, let alone in front of a Doctor!" her mother fumes.

"Yes, Mother." she rolls her eyes.

The room was silent for a while. Santana retreated into her head pondering over why that phrase was familiar. She closed her eyes briefly trying to figure it out, but came up with a blank.

_"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been were I have been_."

"What's that mija?" Her father looked down at her with a smile.

"I didn't say anything Papi." Santana frowned.

Her father chuckled. "Yes, you did, you were singing."

"I was?" her eyes widened. She swore nothing had left her lips.

"Yup." he says popping the p. "Something about being in love with your best friend."

"Lucky." the brunette blurted out. "Lucky, Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat." What the hell!

"That one." he smiles. "Mija, me and your mom are going to get some more of your clothes and sort your brother out, okay. We'll...I'll be back soon." he corrects himself after the look her mother gives him.

She hugged her father with her slightly better arm and nodded to her mother.

They left after a few moments, leaving Santana to rest. She was exhausted.

_I feel like I've been run over._

_**That's 'cause you have been dumbass.**_

She snorted at herself before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**QPOV**

_I just don't understand it, how can she not remember!_

_**She's got amnesia, that's how.**_

_Yes but how can she remember her parents but not us, huh?_

_**I only know what you know, you imbecile.**_

_You're so helpful._

_**And you're a wh**_**-**

"You okay, baby mama?" Puck's eyebrows furrowed.

Quinn shook away her mental argument. "Yeah, I'm just, you know, it's weird having San act like this, not knowing who we are. I just guess-I just-"

"I know, Q, I know, but you know, we're gonna get her through this." He smiled, his eyes still on the road.

The blonde stared at him for a while, a soft smile growing on her face "You can be quite the gentleman, you know?"

"Hell no, I'm as badass as you get." The corners of his lips turned up in a smirk "Besides, I can't get into S's spanks if she's all forgetful and that."

Quinn punched his arm. "You're such an asshole."

"You love it." he leers.

"Don't count on it." the girl frowns.

* * *

**BPOV**

Brittany was sitting in the passenger seat of her mom's Chevy. They were on their way to see Santana, meeting Quinn and Puck at the reception desk. The doctor had said to spend time with Santana to see if they could trigger any memories.

Brittany was grateful to be allowed to see Santana, and God knows she was thankful for Santana being alive. But it was so confusing for her, she just couldn't understand why Santana couldn't remember who she was. The blonde found it incredibly hard to not touch her friend, to not be able to share the looks between each other and know exactly what the other thought. She missed not having Santana finish her sentences or stick up for her when she said something dumb.

But most of all she missed her best friend. The old Santana.

"B, honey. We're here." Her mom beckoned softly.

Brittany fiddled nervously with her fingers. "Mom?"

"Yes, baby girl."

"I know Sanny is hurt, and she doesn't remember her friends, or what happened,

but I just thought that maybe she would, you know..." she trailed off, the hole in her chest aching.

"Oh hon, you thought she'd remember you?" her mother tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and rested her hand on her daughter's cheek. "Santana hurt her head real bad in the crash, and that made her brain go all funny, which means she forgot a whole lot of things, no matter how important, so don't think that just because she forgot you, she didn't think you were important, or that she didn't love you. She didn't choose what she forgot, remember that okay."

"Okay, Mom. I just - I just miss her so bad." the blonde sniffed.

"I know you do baby, I know you do. And that's why we've got to try and get her memory back, yeah?"

"Yeah. Okay, I'm ready to go now." the girl nodded her head and smiled at her mother before exiting the car.

Brittany along with her mother, Quinn and Puck stood outside Santana's room, each waiting for the courage or the drive to walk in.

After a long moment Puck blurted, "Well, not that this isn't fun, but I'm going in 'cause I've got shotgun on the T.V chair."

They all froze and then burst into the room, the three high schoolers fighting to get the chair. Mrs. Pierce simply stood shaking her head at the three and turned to Santana, who was staring at the commotion, wide eyed.

"Good morning Santana, did you have a good nights sleep?" she queried politely.

Santana turned her head to the older blonde, "Yes, I did thank you Mrs...erm..." the Latina stumbled.

"Oh yes, I'm Mrs. Pierce, Brittany's , the tall blonde one's, mom." she smiled patiently.

Santana glanced over to the threesome. Said tall blonde was being kept at bay by Pucks arm around her waist. Quinn then had Puck in a rather vicious headlock whilst trying to hook a leg around her while somehow climbing over but not letting go of Puck as he tried to throw both the girls away from him while protecting his beloved guitar. They looked ridiculous.

Santana and Mrs. Pierce caught each others eye and both started guffawing raucously. The threesome stopped in their efforts to look at the two, which just made them look even more comical in their frozen positions, they looked at each other and joined in soon after.

As the girls were distracted clutching at their stomachs, Puck flopped onto the chair and pulled his guitar onto his lap, grinning girls turned to the bed where the Latina lay clutching her ribs hissing in pain, albeit with a smile on her lips, and rushed over to try and fix the problem.

She waved her hands over the inflicting area, unsure of what to do. Quinn was hopping on one foot then the other as if deciding to either get the Doctor or stay with Santana.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Santana hissed. "It just hurts to laugh." After a few sharp pants from the brunette and more than a few worried looks from everyone else. Santana looked up "There we go, all better. What are you guys doing here?"

Although Santana had forgotten who herself and Quinn and almost every one of her friends were, they had become more or less a constant in Santana's life. "We came to see how you were Sanny bear." She slipped her hand into Santana's as she would normally, only to have flinch and freeze at the contact.

"Sorry." she mumbled pulling her hand out of the Latina's "I forgot."

"No, wait." the Latina made a lunge for her hand, but froze and hissed in pain. "Shit, ouch. Got to remember the ribs."

Brittany grabbed the girl's hand again "Sanny, don't move, you can't get better otherwise."

The Latina nodded and panted through the pain, after a moment she looked up at the blonde. "I'm sorry I flinched, I'm just- I'm not used to it. You know? But it's okay, I want you guys to act normally around me, otherwise I'm never gonna remember." She looked around at everyone, whilst making calming circles on Brittany's hand with her thumb.

"Does that mean I get to call you a douche bag like normal?" Quinn leered.

Santana snorted. "Only if I get to call you Tubbers." Everyone freezes.

"You remember that?" Puck asked, the first to come round from the collective shock.

Santana shook her head "Nope, I just...you know, know."

Brittany beams, _She'll remember, I know she will_.

* * *

**SPOV**

The dude with the mohawk-Puck-Santana remembers- is sitting in the corner plucking softly at his guitar. Quinn was sitting on the end of Santana's bed, texting away furiously, smiling one moment, frowning the next.

_She probably texting Man-Hands._

**_Who?_**

_I dunno._

_**Well you said it**!_

_I dunno! I just said it!_

"Who's Man-Hands?" Santana turned to Brittany, who was sitting in the chair next to her.

"Don't call her that!" Quinn snapped at her. "Wait? You remember Rachel!" Quinn catches up.

Santana shook her head, again. "Nope, I just-I just know. I'm getting really sick of saying that." she frowned.

"Man-Hands is Rachel, she's in our Glee Club." Brittany informs her. "You say you don't like her, but you actually think she's quite nice."

"Oh really?" Puck chortles. "I'm so telling her tha-"

"The hell you are!" Santana growled.

"What you going to about it shortie?" Puck crowed. "Ouch!"

Brittany threw her shoe right at his face. It hit its mark, causing him to yelp then scowl. "You're so not getting this back."

"Shut up and strum." Quinn ordered.

"I'll strum you if you like." He leered, but after the look Quinn gave him he quickly started to pluck the strings.

Brittany gasped and bounced up and down "Sanny! This is our song! 83'!"

_Here I stand six feet small_

_Romanticizing years ago_

Puck serenaded with his signature smirk, Quinn shuffled off the bed and lulled.

_Well it's a bittersweet feeling_

_Hearing "Wrapped Around Your Finger" on the radio_

It was so familiar, the memory was there, right there on the peripheral of minds eye, she could almost see it. But it was like grasping at air there was nothing to hold on to. So Santana listened to the song, letting it pull the memory in.

Her lips moved unconsciously.

_And these days_

_I wish I was six again_

_Oh make me a red cape_

_I wanna be Superman_

Brittany positively beamed at her "That's it Sanny!" she squeezed her hand tightly. "You'll always be my Superman."

The memory hit her like a ton of bricks. She gasped.

_Age:17_

_Location: I70 - 11km south of Wapakoneta_

_"Sanny! It's our song." The blonde was practically bouncing off the sides of the __car, Quinn was sprawled across the back seat, legs crossed tapping her foot to __the music. Santana was driving nowhere with her favorite girls, her mom had __aloud her to go on a road trip with Quinn and Brittany. One hand was placed __firmly on the steering wheel of her beloved 1970 Dodge Challenger, the other __intertwined with her other beloved Brittany's hand._

_"Sure is B." She smiled over to the blonde._

And these days

I wish I was six again

_Quinn tinkled in the back, winking at Santana's reflection then looking down at __their intertwined hands. Santana rolled her eyes as Brittany belted._

Oh make me a red cape

I wanna be Superman

_Brittany leaned over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, which made __Santana smile and glance at the girl. "What'ya thinking B?"_

_"You're my Superman, Sanny. Big and strong and always looking out for me." the __blonde seemed to glow._

She's the most beautiful thing in the world _Santana thought to herself._

_"Oh god, someone pass me a bucket." Quinn drawled with a smile, taking the bite __out of her bark._

_"Shut it Q, or you can walk home." the Latina joked. Then wrapped an arm around __the dancers shoulders, keeping their hands clasped. "I'll always protect you __Brittany, no matter what, I'll always be your Superman." she whispered fervently __in the girl's ear._

"I remember." she whispered.

The others were still singing and dancing and laughing to each other, they hadn't noticed. They hadn't changed in the last couple of seconds to each other but in Santana's eyes they had changed dramatically, suffocatingly so. These people, they had meaning, they were no longer faces that were slightly familiar. They were her friends, she had a memory of them, and they had been part of her life. Yes it was only one memory, but it was the first puzzle piece to be fitted together. It was what got the ball rolling. At that moment it was all too much,her brain was buzzing. In fact it was really starting to hurt.

"Get out." she said softly. Nothing happened.

"Get out!" she said louder. Nothing happened.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" everyone froze. "Please."

"San? What's wrong?" Brittany asked tentatively.

"You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. Everything! Everything is wrong, I'm stuck in this god damn bed because I got hit by a fucking truck and then lost my fucking memory, and I've forgotten pretty much everyone who has a shred of importance in my life and I'm sitting here like a fucking remedial who can't remember her own name. I'm going to be in therapy for the whole of the next goddamn year of my life, I haven't got any friends becauseI can't remember them. My mothers an asshole, who is more disappointed in the fact that I got into a crash then the fact I've lost my God. Damn. FUCKING MIND. And to top it all off the first thing I remember, I find out I'm in love with my best friend. My life is a fucking joke! And that. Right there. Is what is wrong." the tears flowed freely as she tried to suck in breaths. "P-please l-leave." the sobs racked her frame, pain flaming with a vengeance on her left side.

Quinn and Puck left silently, closing the door as they exited.

"Sa-" Brittany attempts.

The Latina shakes her head adamantly as she cries "P-please Britt. I just- I can't- I- I- God!" her voice breaking at the end, she bows her head in shame as the tears fall quicker.

After a few moments expecting Brittany to have left, she lifted her head, swiping at the tears furiously, only to spot Brittany standing in the same place she had been last.

Brittany lifted her head and Santana can see the tear stains on her cheeks but the look on her face is determined and just plain fierce.

The blonde takes one, two, three strides, and pulls her head down to give Santana and ferocious, passionate, meaningful, oh-my-god-fireworks-blasting-music-blaring-background-dancers-movie kiss. Their tears mingling together, their gasps in unison, fingers in each others hair. Far too soon, Santana thinks, the kiss is broken as air is a ridiculous need. But they carry on giving each other sweet pecks on the lips as they regain composure.

Brittany leaned her forehead against the Latina's, their eyes opened, cerulean blue and melted chocolate. One part of Santana is screaming obscenities at what the hell just happened, while the other part is telling the other to shut the hell up before it shoves its foot down the others throat. The latter won.

"I'm going to take care of you now okay? Even Superheroes can get hurt." Brittany states determined.

Santana smiled and chuckled softly "Okay B, I'm just- it's just so confusing, I mean, I don't even know what is going on here!" she waved her better arm between them as if to sum the whole situation up. "And yet I'm just so comfortable with it." she sighed.

"I know Sanny, I know. But we're gonna get you through it, I promise. Let me take care of you for once." Brittany pecked her on the nose.

"Even RuPaul?" Santana smirked, knowing that's just what she would say.

Brittany shook her head "You don't even know who you're talking about and you still manage to insult Rachel."

"I'm just that badass." the brunette winked smiling.

Brittany brought their lips together again, sucking softly on the Latina's bottom lip.

_I could get used to this._

_**Horny fucker.**_

_You love it._

_***sigh* Yeah.**_

"Yes, you are." Brittany growled playfully.

_I'll remember, for her._ Was Santana's last thought before pulling Brittany on to

the bed with her.

**(N'aww. Santana you dog! ****Thank you SO much to my Beta CompYES, and thank you for reading!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Bugs Bunny

**(I'm horrid, sorry for not updating in such an awful long time, but here you go!**

**Zara Burbridge is my own creation, and DAMN is she hot in my imagination. You might hate her you might love her, but oooooohoooo will you see more of her. Hope you liiiiiike it. Don't kill me!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...or not ;) )**

**

* * *

**

_**July 27th - two weeks after the accident**_

**SPOV**

"Good morning, Santana." A young blonde looked up from the papers on her desk, pulling her glasses off and placing them down on her desk.

Santana was wheeled in by one of the male nurses, he patted her on the shoulder lightly and nodded in acknowledgement towards the blonde sitting down before leaving quietly.

"What's up, doc?" Santana attempted at a joke, to alleviate the intense awkwardness she felt whenever she entered her psychiatrists office.

To the Latina's surprise the blonde laughed heartily, "You're not far off, my roommate in college actually nicknamed me Bugs, after Bugs Bunny, because me and my girlfriend used to go at it like ra-" she stopped abruptly realising her mistake.

Santana didn't even attempt to pick her jaw up off the floor, in fact her eye might actually have been twitching.

"You best close your mouth Santana, otherwise you might catch some juicy flies." The blonde laughed nervously. "Don't be so shocked, not everyone in Ohio is narrow minded."

"I-urm-wha-I-" the brunette scrambled to string together a coherent sentence, "Yes, but this is _Lima_ Ohio, or as I like to call it Hicksville, Ohio. Home of the redneck homophobes." Santana smirked at her rather witty comment.

"Very true." The older woman chuckled. "Well, moving on from my rather... embarrassing outburst, how are you doing today?"

"About as good as a cripple can be," she drawled dryly.

"Is that good?" the blonde raised an eyebrow as she got up from her chair, walking around the desk and resting herself against the front.

Santana shifted uncomfortably on the wheelchair trying to un-numb her butt, "Not really, I'm mean, it's just that I- Oh for _fuck's _sake this chair is so uncomfortable." She threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

The woman came over and placed her hands in front of Santana. Unnerved by her proximity, the brunette looked up at her in confusion. "Are you going to let me help you to the couch, or are you going to drag yourself over there on your stomach, whilst I watch and laugh merrily?"

Santana glared at the blonde for a moment before giving up and taking the woman's hands. She was stronger than Santana first thought, resulting in a serious over calculation of the amount of energy needed to pull up the rather light girl. The Latina flew into the woman's personal space, forcing the blonde to grip Santana tightly around the waist to make sure that they didn't topple over each other. All at once their closeness was very, very apparent and very, very awkward.

Santana could feel the doctor's hot breath on her neck, her warm hands gripping her sides firmly, her pert breasts flush upon her own. Their eyes met, their lips a hair's width away from each other. It was all a little too much for the cheerleader. She pushed away and stumbled back blindly, as gracefully as she could with a cast on one leg, and flopped onto the white leather sofa, breathing heavily.

The blonde flushed profusely and mumbled a half apology while Santana attempted to calm her frayed nerves.

_Nothing happened. You're overreacting, EXTREMELY._

_**Then why the hell do I feel so guilty, huh?**_

_I don't know how many times do I have to tell you. I. Know. What. You. Know._

_**I shouldn't feel guilty, why do I feel guilty?**_

_If I had a body I would so kick your stupid little ass right now._

"Well...a-hem... why don't you tell me about your physical therapy? How is that going?" the woman quickly moved over to her chair behind her desk, putting as much space between herself and the brunette.

"Are you serious? You want to ask about my body, after, after whatever just happened there!" the Latina snapped.

"Nothing happened Santana," Doc said resolutely, her blue eyes becoming cold at the girl's tone and implied accusation.

"You bet you're ass something did, _Miss Burbridge_." Santana sneered at the woman.

The doctor pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes, breathing deeply "You know I don't like you calling me that. Zara, is just fine." Her eyes flashed open. "I think we've finished for today. We shall resume next week. Let me just call the nurse over."

Santana opened her mouth to fling a retort at the woman about how they couldn't resume anything because that hadn't talked about a single damn thing. Taking in the sight of the other woman's expression, that bore no patience for back talk, she decided against it and closed her mouth, nodding her head in acquiescence.

* * *

**ZPOV**

_Completely unprofessional, probably illegal and wrong, so wrong, _Zara berated herself severely.

To be having such thoughts about, not only a young girl, but one of her _patients,_ was utterly and totally unacceptable. It was just an unfortunate accident that had the young girl pressed flush against her just moments ago. Just remembering it made the psychiatrists panties distinctly wetter than they were before.

It was purely her imagination that Santana felt the same way. It was purely her imagination that heard the slight moan of pleasure that escaped the Latina's lips at the contact. And it was purely her imagination that it seemed like Santana was going to kiss her.

Zara couldn't deny deep down that she wanted Santana to feel that way _so _badly. But she was a professional and would keep their relationship that way, no matter what. Regardless, this was still going to be rather difficult if, Zara reminded herself, the brunette kept biting her bottom lip whenever she was in deep thought. Or if she continued running her hands through her hair whenever she was aggravated. And most definitely she had to stop throwing her hands in the air, so that her top would slip up and reveal a strip of toned, tanned stomach.

Zara let her head fall into her hands with a groan. She was not going to be able to cope with this for another two months, forbid even another day, but Zara Burbridge was anything but a quitter. And she was not going to quit on Santana, even if it did cause her exquisite pain to do so. Especially in her nether regions.

* * *

**SPOV**

"Santana?" the nurse roused her from her thoughts.

The senior looked up at the smiling nurse. "Your friends are here to collect you." The nursed nodded towards said friends.

Santana followed the nurse's gaze and saw three young girls waiting for her, Brittany, Quinn and an unidentified shortass brunette who were talking avidly. As if Brittany's presence was a form of anaesthesia Santana felt her breathe come a little easier, her shoulders relax from their wound state, a smile replace the frown which had been tugging at her lips previously. As soon as Brittany appeared, Santana's life was just that much less hard to cope with.

As if Brittany could hear Santana thinking about her, the blonde's head whipped round and her eyes locked onto the Latinas eyes. She walked,no, bounded over to were she was, a big goofy grin plastered across her face.

"Sanny-kins!" the blonde enveloped Santana into a warm embrace, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Involuntarily the brunette buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck, taking in her rich vanilla scent so familiar and alien at the same time.

Brittany's calming scent had come with a big dose of guilt. Her mind snapped back to the big ALMOST something that didn't happen. It's not like she wanted it to happen right? Right?

Taking one last gulp of Brittany, she broke their hold "Hey, B, you come to ferry the cripple?" She gave the taller girl a weak smile.

"Santy don't call yourself that! I'm not ferrying you around, I wanted to spend time with you! You're my favourite person in the whole wide world. And also, my cat is really starting to scare me. I think it's planning to take over Lima, I saw it talking to another cat. I think they were planning what to do." The blonde's eyes were wide with fear.

The Latina sighed and looked down, sure, Brittany wanted to spend time with her, although she had no idea why. Santana was snappy and grouchy and just plain spiteful and unpleasant to be around sometimes. But she felt bad, and the girl was obviously scared about her cat. Seriously. What. The. Fuck.

"I'm sorry, Britt. I want to spend time with you too. I've got to get to know you all over again haven't I? And also, I'm sure you're cat is not planning to take over Lima. Cats are not that smart, B." The brunette chuckled at her best friend simple view on the world. But the no matter what she did, the guilt was still gnawing at her.

_Nothing happened. Seriously get over yourself. It's not like you and Brittany are even officially a couple!_

_**Good as, what's wrong with you! And something definitely happened. You wanted something to happen.**_

_No I didn't._

_**Yes, you did. Because I wanted something to happen and you are me.**_

_How about you fuck yourself?_

_**How about you fuck your therapist?**_

_I hate you._

Santana gave a heavy sigh and looked up at Brittany beseechingly. "Take me home?" She would have to tell her, oh, was she looking forward to doing that. Yeah, about as much as eating dog shit.

"Sanny, tell me what's wrong?" The two girls were laid out on Santana's bed, Brittany on the left, Santana on the right. Brittany propped herself up on her elbow, looking down on the Latina's faraway expression. Quinn and the girl who Santana had learnt was Rachel Man-Hands Berry were downstairs making dinner.

Brittany had told the brunette a lot about her past life. How she'd been made the joint HBIC (with Quinn, since the other blonde was appointed Head Cheerleader again), how everyone in the school feared her snappy remarks, her cruel demeanour and powerful presence. Brittany had told her about how the Latina was awesome at Spanish (not only because of her heritage but because she enjoyed the language), and about her secret love for Math, that only she and Quinn knew about.

The blonde had then told her about Glee, how at first they had joined as part of Coach Sylvester's (who was a massive pain in the ass as their coach) diabolical plan to bring down the club. But then they'd fallen in love with the ability to let everything go and get lost in the music. How Santana had confessed to Brittany that Glee club was her home away from home, and that she felt safe there.

Brittany had also told her about Rachel. And Quinn. Now THERE was a fascinating new conundrum, apparently Quinn was developing feelings for the irritating brunette. The Latina had spent a 10 minute car journey with her and Brittany had had to restrain her twice from strangling her. It wasn't that Santana disliked the girl, she was just SO FUCKING ANNOYING, she did not. Shut. UP. To be honest Santana didn't see what Quinn saw in she was pretty, but as soon as she opened her mouth it just made Santana want to set herself on fire. Or better yet. Set Rachel on fire.

Anyway, the blonde had revealed that Quinn had been going out with Sam for a while, you know, him being the new quarter-back and popular guy on the block. Then it turned out he was a capital G-A-Y. Was it something in the water or did everyone in Lima have some kind of latent homosexual streak in them?

So on their third date Sam had confessed to Quinn that he was prancing out of the closet and that they could no longer be together. And that climbing the social ladder was pretty much the only reason he had pursued her. Quinn had been devastated, and although Brittany tired to console her as best as she could, she was far too worried about Santana. In comes Rachel - Fuckin' - Berry and becomes Quinn life support. And BLAM Quinn suddenly realizes that she is actually Berry-sexual. Can anyone say WTF?

Quinn hadn't quite come out to Berry about her morbid fascination of all things bright and Berry-ful but it was pretty obvious by the way she fawned over her, texted her 24/7 and found any reason possible to touch the diva. Santana figured that it was only a short matter of time.

And so that brought them back to each other. Brittany and Santana had spent almost every waking moment with each other for the past two weeks since the accident. Brittany would come back from school with her homework, and when Brittany wasn't, there the Latina would throw herself into her work, anything to keep her mind from wandering to the blondes form. Her face, her voluptuous chest, her small waist, that fantastic rippling muscle block that was her stomach, her mile-long legs. All things Brittany.

When all homework was done and dusted away, they'd talk to each other, well, Santana would ask questions and Brittany would answer them in her very special way of doing it. Brittany would tell her stories of their past and the Latina would sit there in awe, but always with that underlying current of intense sadness that she couldn't remember them. Whenever Santana would bow her head cursing the silent tears that fell down her cheeks. Brittany would kiss them away and repeat "We'll make amazing new memories, you'll see, they'll be even better than the old ones."

They had fallen into an age-old routine. It was so familiar and yet so foreign, just like everything else in Santana's life. But one thing Santana was sure of was that Brittany and herself, herself and Brittany, they knew each other in a soul deep level. Even with her memory demolished, she knew what the blonde was thinking without even having to look at her, she knew when she would enter a room, Brittany could say something that would make everyone frown in puzzlement and know exactly what the girl was talking about. And vice versa. Which is why it didn't surprise her when Brittany knew that something was wrong, that she was hiding something.

The brunette sucked in a huge breath, and held it before blowing it out. _Here goes nothing_.

"I almost kissed my therapist. And... and I think I kind of wanted to," Santana whispered ashamed.

The silence was deafening. Her heart clutch painfully waiting for anything, anything! Even the sound of Brittany's breath was taken from the room.

After an eternity of waiting, Santana dared to look up at the blonde, to make sure she hadn't died.

"Please. Say something. Please." the Latina begged.

The blonde simply closed her eyes, got off the bed, and strode out of the room. That left Santana to break more then if she had been in her crash crash a thousand times over.

Silently, Santana's world came crashing around her, and she didn't even know why.

* * *

**(No update in almost two weeks and I give you this, GOD you must hate me right now. I'm sorry! Well I'm not but you know ;)**

**Can anyone say "WHHAAAAAAT?" Trust me on this you guys, trrruuuuuuusst!**

**OH and thank you to my lovely Beta,CompYES, big love!**

**LOVE.**

**N)**


	8. Chapter 8: Ducktastic

**(AN: I know I'm bad and terrible and horrid and not good and lots of other different synonyms! Life's just been a pain in the arse, and writing took the back seat :'( La la la, other excuses. **

**Anyway, here it is, a little fluff and little angst and little sexy ;)**

**I AM AN ADDICT and reviews are my drug *bats eyelashes suggestively***

**P.S Unbeta'd!) **

* * *

**RPOV**

"I like your hair like this." Quinn cooed softly in the Rachel's ear as she gently wrapped her arms around the shorter girls waist from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder.

Rachel hummed her appreciation at the comment and melted into Quinn's touch, lifting her left hand to cup the blondes cheek while the other carried on stirring the steaming sauce in front of her.

She had offered to make dinner after bringing Santana back from her psychiatrist, it was, to say the least, a little awkward between the two brunettes. But she was willing to be as much help as she could possibly be, not only because Santana was her team mate and a vital part of Glee (although she'd never say it aloud) but because Quinn couldn't do it all alone.

Quinn had to take care of both Brittany and Santana since the accident and it was beginning to take it's toll. The blonde would never say as much, but Rachel could tell. She could see the deep purple bruises under her dimmed hazel eyes that used to burn so bright, she could see the hunched posture the girl had, as if she was carrying an immense weight on her shoulders. And sometimes the brunette would hear the girl quietly sobbing when she thought no one was there.

Things had progressed incredibly quickly between Quinn and herself, but there was no doubt in her mind that she was falling, if not already in, love with Quinn Fabray and she would do anything for the girl. Even if it meant being around to help the Latina.

Although Santana had contracted amnesia, it certainly had not detracted from her snappy, badass behavior, but in some deep dark corner of Rachel's mind she was glad of this. She would have found it rather disturbing if the Latina had suddenly become soft.

"Thank you for making dinner, I know that Santana is glad for some real hot food, even if it is vegan." Quinn gave Rachel a warm squeeze and nuzzled into the brunettes neck.

Turning the gas down to a simmer the diva span in the blondes embrace to face her, cupping the girls cheeks she lifted herself onto her toes and pressed her lips to the blonde's, for a slow languorous kiss. Rachel poured as much love and comfort as possible into the kiss, as if to take a little of the stress that Quinn was carrying.

They broke the kiss after a few moments, both breathing a little haggardly. Quinn rested her forehead on the brunettes, and smiled softly.

"What was that for?" She quirked that infamous eyebrow. "Not that I minded. What. So. Ever."

Rachel giggled softly pecking the cheerleaders lips quickly before turning back to sauce. "What am I not aloud to kiss you, if I so please? Must I have a reason?"

Quinn sighed heavily and walked to the counter before hopping up on it and residing herself there, comfortably watching Rachel cook with a fond look on her face.

After pouring the sauce onto the drained pasta and adding a touch of seasoning Rachel placed the lid on to the pan and made her way to the patiently waiting blonde. The brunette wiggled her way between the cheerleaders legs, wrapped her arms around the girls waist and rested her head against the blondes heart listening to its steady thrumming as fingers deftly thread through her dark brown locks.

"Can we stay like this forever?" the diva asked wistfully, smiling at the responding chuckle eminating from the chest beneath her ear.

"You sound like a cheesy Disney film." Quinn teased affectionately, bending down to kiss the top of Rachel's head, before hissing in pain as Rachel proceeded to prod her in the ribs rather roughly.

"Don't mock Disney movies, I think you'll find that many a old Disney classics teach children morals and understanding of the outside world and the dangers it posesses." Rachel nodded adamantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're right, I do have a crippling fear of apples thanks to Snow White, those things are lethal! Oh, that, and dwarfs, which I supposes is slightly contradictory 'cause I like you." Quinn said straight-faced.

Rachel smacked her hard on the thigh. "Ow! That hurt, Rach!" Quinn pouted.

"Don't give me that look Quinn Fabray!" Rachel remained strong for around thirty seconds more before heaving a sigh and kissing the girl apologetically on the lips.

"It still smarts like hell." Quinn pushed out her bottom lip adorably, which Rachel pushed up on her toes to capture between her teeth before she was interrupted by someone thundering down the stairs.

Rachel turned to look at the intruder and was met with the extremely distressed face of one Brittany Pierce, who took one glance at the two girls before choking on a sob and sprinting out of the front door. Quinn quickly hopped off the counter behind the brunette began to chase after the fleeing blonde.

Rachel caught the girls wrist "Wait, Quinn, what about Santana, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Rachel! You'll figure something out, I need to go after her, last time she went of a long she got lost in the sewer, for crap sake!" the cheerleader explained before rushing off.

Rachel frowned at the slammed front door. "That was true? Who gets lost in the sewer...oh yeah, Brittany does." She shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

**SPOV**

"Shit, arrrgh, you bollocking motherf-..URGH!" Santana cursed profusely as she clutched at her throbbing ribs, she had attempted to get up to quickly to chase after a fleeing Brittany when her ribs decided to spite her.

She heard the door click open and she spun around quickly, much to the protest of her already thrumming ribs. "Britt?" She sighed in exasperation when she was met by the timid face of Rachel-Man-Hands-Berry.

"Can I help you?" Santana gave her a withering look, as she attempted to get up again, but her knees buckled under the pain and she came crashing on them, hissing through the pain.

"Santana!" the tiny diva rushed over to the Latina's side "Don't over-exert yourself! You know what the doctor said, you could have serious hemorrhaging, or the stitches would come out, or you could get an infection. You know I read an article about how stress completely halts healing processes and th-"

"Berry, shut it and help me up, for god sake!" the Latina glared at her weakly, a light sheen of sweat covering her brow from holding the groans of pain in.

The diva quickly helped the girl up with a hand firmly under the girl's elbow, Santana stood shakely for a moment before attempting to leave, to run after Brittany, and try to explain...well explain everything, why she felt the way she did, if she felt anything and what she was going to do about it. And to be frank, Santana really didn't know if she had the answers to any of the above.

"I just-I need to find Brittany, I-I have to-"

"Santana, you are in no condition to be doing anything, if you walk out of here - which I highly doubt you'll be able to do-" Santana growled in annoyance "-you are only going to hurt yourself, and Brittany is only going to become more distressed, and that will effect the entire group as Brittany is the happy charm in our little grou-"

"I get it Rachel. Look I don't want to offend you our anything, 'cause...well I don't really know you, but I need to go find my..my girlf-. My...Brittany. I need to find her, and then, I don't know talk to her, now move out of my way.

Rachel gripped tighter on the Latina's arm, with surprising strength for such a small person, rendering Santana from moving anywhere. Santana looked down at the hand gripping her upper arm, then at Rachel. She focused a steely glare on the girl, demanding she release her, but Rachel stood resolute with her chin lifted defiantly

Her aching body was now on the verge of being tourtorous, the pain was flamming everywhere, it felt like someone was twisting a knife in her side, like her leg was re-breaking, like her arm was trapped between two trucks. Her resolve faltered and went weak in Rachel's arms.

The smaller brunette stumbled slightly under the sudden weight of the brunette, but regained control quickly and proceeded to half drag, half carry the considerably paler looking Latina to the bed.

Santana sensed that she was being moved towards the bed, but she just couldn't push passed the cobwebs in her mind as to why she was being moved, and who she was being moved by, all she could feel was pain and fire, everywhere. She grit her teeth, begging for the pain to stop and it just got worse and worse until tears ran down her face and she cried out for her mother, for anyone to stop the pain.

And mercifully the pain stopped and she slipped under into peaceful blackness, but just before she did, she cried out for Brittany.

* * *

**QPOV**

Quinn rushed out of the door, shouting Brittany's name, only to be met with deafening silence.

"Shit!" the blonde winced at the curse that left her mouth "No, I mean...urgh, I mean shit."

Quinn crossed her arms, pondering on where Brittany would run off to.

_Her house?_

**No, she wouldn't go there, not if she's upset, her mother's lovely but she'd ask to many questions.**

_Well, we need to figure out where she went, we weren't joking when we said to Rachel that she might get lost in the sewers again._

**Stupid girl, she was only on her way to feed the ducks at the p-**

_THE PARK!_

**Of course!**

Quinn sprinted from her spot and ran purposefully towards the park where the three had first met, 11 long years ago.

* * *

_Date: June 1996_

_Age: 5_

_**QPOV**_

_A young Quinn Fabray sat on the Jungle Gym with the terrible twosome, unsurprisingly they were talking at Quinn about everything and anything, whilst Quinn was watching the two girls sat at the duck pond, inquisitively. She had yet to approach the young girl she had witnessed beat up Noah Puckerman, although he would never admit to that. _

_Quinn may have been five years old, but she was smart, and cunning, it's the only reason she's been able to survive the hellhole that is the toddlers hierarchy. Sometimes she wondered why her sister complained about high school it couldn't be any harder than this pit. _

_The two girls, both polar opposites, one with dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes and a brash personality and the other with fair hair, fair skin, the bluest of eyes and a sweet demeanour. They complimented each other, is what her mother would have said, if she wasn't acting all strange after she and her father had, had a few cups of that special juice that Quinn wasn't aloud._

_Quinn hopped down from the steel structure and landed gracefully on the floor, and began to stride towards the girls, but stopped with a huff when she heard the loud oomphs of the twosome. Quinn spun around to face them._

_"You guys stay here, 'kay?" she turned around a quickly strode off, ignoring the whining of the two girls._

_**SPOV**_

_"Brittany, why are we here?" Santana huffed, bored out of her mind._

_Brittany smiled broadly at her "Because mommy gave me some bread to feed the ducks with." Brittany stated proudly, and went to grab the bread, but upon realising frowned and looked poutingly at Santana "Where'd it go?"_

_"Your mom gave it to me, she said you'd lose it." She reached round behind her and pulled out some pieces of bread sharing it between Brittany and herself before placing the package behind her out of Brittany's reach._

_Quietly Santana ripped up her bread and threw it in the water watching the ducks come steadily closer, she liked spending time with Brittany. Brittany was her best friend, she didn't think the Latina was weird, she wasn't scared of the Latina, and she was always nice to her, even if Santana had said mean things to her. Brittany understood Santana, and Santana understood Brittany. _

_From the corner of her eye she could see a young blonde strut towards the two of them, but in typical Santana style, she ignored the girl. Because if you ignore someone hard enough, they'll go away...well with the exception of Brittany. Who was now throwing whole slices of bread at the ducks clapping and giggling when they fought over it, shouting "Look their playing Sanny!". _

_The Latina indulge the girl with a soft smile, that was only reserved for Brittany, but she could still see the looming figure of the random blonde girl. And it was beginning to irritate her. _

_Santana sighed heavily just the way she'd seen her mother do, and turned to face the intruder._

_"What do you want?" she snapped._

_"My name is Quinn Fabray, it is a pleasure to meet you aqaninance, no, your anquantiance, no...urgh, it's nice to meet you." the blonde settled for the last statement after tripping over a big word, and stuck her hand out for Santana to shake it._

_Santana snorted at the girls stupidity, even if she didn't know how to say that word and turned back to Brittany, obviously ignoring the girls attempt at a civil conversation. Hoping that she would just be offended and go away. _

_But Brittany had other ideas and jumped up and wrapped the other blonde in a huge hug, much to both Santana and the girl's surprise. _

_"You're sweet, like a duck, I love ducks" Brittany crowwed jubilantly to the girl - Quinn "Don't I Sanny!" _

_Santana stood reluctantly and nodded slightly with a soft smile aimed only at Brittany "Yeah, Britt you like ducks..."_

_"Yay! So that means that Quinn can be our friend too." she jumped a few times, before spinning on the spot, grinning._

_"Urgh, Britts, we don't know this girl, she could be a totally loser...or like, she could, hate...ducks, or something." Santana shook her head furiously trying to send the clear message of "no!" to Brittany. _

_To which Brittany gasped and levelled Quinn with a hard stare "Quinn. Do you hate ducks?"_

_"No Brittany." Quinn smirked at the Latina before smiling softly at Brittany "I think ducks are...ducktastic." she nodded resolutely as Santana huffed in defeat. _

_There was no possible way that Brittany wasn't going to become friends with Quinn now. And that meant Santana would be friends with Quinn, because no matter what, if Brittany wanted it. Santana got it for her._

* * *

**Present Day**

Quinn, stooped over holding her side at the entrance of the park, she had obviously lost some of the stamina she had gained over the years being in the Cheerios. Taking a few deep breaths she pushed the gate open and scanned the park for Brittany, she was becoming worried, it was getting dark, if Brittany wasn't here, Quinn really didn't know where to look.

Just as she was about to leave and call Rachel, she spotted a dark figure on a bench by the edge of the lake and walked over to it quietly.

"Please don't be a hobo, please don't be a hobo..." she whispered, Quinn really didn't want an encounter with a smelly homeless person right now.

The figure spoke almost silently with out lifting its head "Homeless people are real nice Quinn, that's mean." the sentence ended with a sniff.

"You're right, I'm sorry Britts." she sat down next to the other blonde.

There was a long moment of silence while Quinn pondered on how to get the bowl rolling, then she whispered "Hey, B."

"Yeah, Q." Brittany's voice cracked.

Quinn, smiled softly at the girl "Do you know what ducks are?"

Brittany shrugged and looked up under her eyelashes at Quinn, the look on the other blondes face was heartbreaking, something huge must have happened if Brittany was uninterested in ducks.

"They're ducktastic."

The was a pause, and Quinn thought that maybe the reminder of that day wouldn't be enough, but right on cue Brittany's face broke into a huge teary eyed smile and she flung herself onto Quinn's side, wrapping her long arms around the shorter blonde.

"You remember." Brittany whispered brokenly.

Quinn frowned at the declaration, rubbing small cirlces on Brittany's back "Remember what, sweetie?"

"That day." Brittany withdrew sniffing, she wiped her eyes, popping the tear drop in to her mouth with a small smile.

Quinn shook her head. Brittany hated crying, but she loved the taste of tears. It was just another Brittany quirk that made her so unique "Of course I do, B." she stated, still bemused.

"You remember, but San doesn't." she looked down, fiddling with her fingers. There was another long gap where Quinn let Brittany process what it was she wanted to say. It took Brittany a while longer to sort out her thoughts than other people, but when she did, sometimes Brittany came out with the most profound things. "San kissed her therapist."

"What!" Quinn exclaimed, she was going to kill Santana, amnesia or no amne-

"No! I mean, she didn't, well...she almost did. She said she wanted to." Brittany furrowed her brow and Quinn was about to speak when Brittany stopped her. "I think I get it, though."

It was Quinn's time to furrow her brow. "You do?" Because she certainly didn't.

"Yeah, it's kind of like you, you see." Quinn opened her mouth. "Q, let me explain." She nodded, her lips in a tight line.

"It's like you because, well you were really mean to Rach, yeah?" Quinn ducked her ashamed "But that's because you didn't know what you were feeling. Your mom and dad were real horrible and they didn't let you feel like my mamma and papa, and so you didn't know how to be nice to Rach. 'Cause you liked her. And now that's how San feels, she feeling all of these feelings and because she bumped her head. She forgot how to deal with them. So...instead of being mean to me, like you were to Rach. She likes her doctor."

Quinn didn't really know how to respond, Brittany condensed PTML into one, easily understandable paragraph. "And is that why you're upset?"

Brittany shook her head adamantly. "No. I'm sad because..." she sniffled "because even though I want Sanny to be happy no matter what. I want her to be happy w-with me. N-not with anyone else!" She began to sob in earnest and Quinn held her to her chest, soothing her until she stopped.

"B, no matter what happens. Nothing will stop Santana from loving you. Ever. She's so friggin' stubborn!" Brittany hiccuped a laugh. "You and Santana are meant for each other. I grew up with you guys, I, of all people should know! I'm the one who had to be the third whe- the other person who was with you two, but not with you two for god knows how long."

"But now you've got Rach." Brittany gave her a watery smile.

Quinn beamed and nodded "Yeah, I have Rach now, and you'll always have Santana."

Brittany wiped her nose with the back of her hand, looked at it and grimaced. "Ew..."

Quinn chuckled and pulled a tissue out of her pocket it and handed it to Brittany. She smiled and thanked her.

"Q?"

"Yes, B?"

"What Sam did was really mean. I don't like him now." Brittany attempted a glare.

Quinn chuckled and shook her head and recounted to Brittany, Sam and herself's plan to get their separate "lovers". Quinn had found out that Sam was gay on their first date, and that lead to a huge confession on Quinn's part for her undying love for Rachel Berry. So they conducted a plan to woo their respective partners whilst posing under the cover of their beard status.

Sam had been reluctant at first, the gentleman that he was, but complied after Quinn reasoned with him. He was to harshly break up with her and give her the excuse to use Rachel as an emotional crutch AND to give her an in to woo the girl. Rachel was always one for the dramatics and that's what Quinn gave her.

Sam was still working on wooing Kurt, and so far with no avail, he was still to hung up on that Blurt-Blade-Bland-Blaine...Blaine kid to notice Sam's efforts. However Quinn and Sam's nerdmance was going on strong and she was now fluent in Na'vi, not that she'd tell Santana that...well...she wouldn't have before the accident.

"That's really clever, Q! And that's good, 'cause I don't really like hating people, but I though he hurt you, so I was going to anyway. Yay, I can still listen to Sam's weird voices that he does." Brittany bounced up and down on the spot.

Quinn chuckled and rose from her seat holding out a hand for Brittany, which she took immediately. "Sorry for worrying to, Q. I won't run away again. I don't want to go back to the sewers."

"I still don't know how you managed that." Quinn shook her head in disbelief, reminiscing to the moment where a frantic Lopez and an anxious Fabray sat in the Pierce living room waiting for the police car containing a stinky Brittany to roll up.

"But the Crocidile Queen was super nice to me, she saved me from the Mole King, he wanted to steal my cherry or pop it or something like that." Brittany pursed her lips.

"Jesu-...okay, I...okay." Quinn gave a the blonde an incredulous look. "Let's just go home, yeah?"

"Yeah." Brittany swung their arms between them and asked "Can we have hot coco when we get back?"

"Sure thing, B."

"With whipped cream?"

"Uh huh."

"And duck shaped marshmallows?"

"Urr...I don't think those exist."

"Rach, bought some from a tiny shop in Columbus, when you were in the hospital with me."

"She, how...okay."

"Yay."


End file.
